


Go Crazy

by Mallior



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Motorcycles, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: “Did you lose your mind?” Uruha growled. “Do you have any idea, how fast we were going?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: [J - Go Crazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xayMhsKFlm8)
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language.

He stared at nothing from his comfortable little corner on the sofa, waiting for Kai and the others to come back from break. Suddenly, his peace was broken as a black motorcycle helmet landed next to him, bouncing a little on the sofa cushion. Uruha turned his head and found a grinning Reita standing behind the couch, dressed in a silver and black leather jacket, gloves on his hand, holding his own helmet. As the bassist stepped closer, his keys clinked softly between his fingers.

 

“Come on, get dressed before they get back.” he gestured at the helmet.

“But-”

“No buts.”  with that he grabbed Uruha by the front of his t-shirt, shoved his own jacket into his hands along with the other helmet and dragged him out of the rehearsal room, into the elevator. The guitarist just blinked confusedly at Reita and his mischievous grin, but after a few seconds he just shrugged and started dressing.

 

On the parking level of the building, they stepped out of the elevator fully suited, helmets in place and walked to the black and silver Hayabusa. Reita mounted the bike first and ignited the engine. Uruha climbed behind him with practiced ease and wound his arms around the bassist’s torso. With that they were on their way.

 

After leaving the grey concrete building, it took less than 10 minues to find the nearest highway entrance. Uruha just got a pat on the arm as a signal to ‘hold on’ before Reita pulled on the throttle. The force of the acceleration took his breath away for a few heartbeats, but his instinct kicked in and embraced the bassist even more tightly.

  


The ride felt like eternity on the almost empty highway, they met a very few cars and trucks and at last, they finally slowed down to stop at a gas station. The guitarist climbed down with still shaky knees and after a brief fight with the helmet he took it off. Reita was leaning to the bike, that dangerous grin back on his face.

 

“Did you lose your mind?” Uruha growled. “Do you have any idea, how fast we were going?”

“Oh, it wasn’t even over 290 km/h.” was the answer.

“You really, really lost your mind.” Uruha blinked at him numbly. “Kai’ll kill us as soon as we are back…”

Reita tossed the keys at him, which he caught only with a little fumbling.

“You don’t have the courage to top off that, do you?” the bassist grinned at him. Uruha stepped up to him with a stubborn expression on his face and playfully pushed Reita out of his way. He mounted the bike and turned the key.

“Are you staying here or what?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow. The bassist laughed at that and got on the bike.

Just before he pulled on the helmet, hot breath caressed his neck, a pair of soft lips left a small kiss above the collar of his jacket and that sinfully deep voice hummed next to his left ear.

  
„ _Gonna go crazy now…_ ”

 

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded better in my head. Well~ *shrugs*  
> DO NOT try this yourself! Leave life and limb risking stuff to fictional works. Be safe, guys!
> 
> [Reita's bike](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2vQC4ISLl1RbmVHb29zZV84Rms)  
> For those who don't use the metric system: 290 km/h = 180 mph
> 
> You can shout at me [HERE](https://fromthedistortedcity.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
